Refillable dispensers adapted to dispense pressure sensitive adhesive coated sheets are known, as are retaininq means to which such dispensers can be attached to releasably retain them at predetermined locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,946 issued Feb. 11, 1992, (the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) describes such a dispenser, and includes a discussion of the background art relating to such dispensers.